A Thousand Miles to Nowhere
by FiliaScriptor
Summary: Power Ranger AU: One Thousand Miles begins with a single step... After her car breaks down in the middle of nowhere, Kat soon learns that love is one of life's greatest journeys ON HIATUS!
1. Prologue: The Dusty Road Ahead

~  
  
A/N: As some of you probably noticed, I removed this from ff.net because I didn't like how I wrote it. I thought it could've been much better and it lacked detail. So here is my revised version, and I hope it sounds better than the original. Enjoy, and please review!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Prologue--  
  
' Lord, I'm depressing myself again; and on my birthday, no less,' Katherine Hillard thought pessimistically to herself, as she swirled white wine in her glass. She didn't even like white wine that much, but she held a glass of it to humor her friends. Looking into a nearby tree, she could just spy two sweet little robins, which were preening their wings before taking off into flight.  
  
' Those birds have everything they want. A mate, a free spirit... So why can't I have that? How am I different than those birds?  
  
' It's because you bind yourself to the thought that you can't be outside of the box. Be impulsive...' Yes, her conscience told her to just act, but it was easier to think that than to actually do.  
  
" Hey, what are you doing out here?" Tanya asked as she peered out onto the balcony. All this work trying to pull together a decent party, and the Guest of Honor wasn't even inside. Kat turned at her voice.  
  
" I was just thinking to myself. I'm 28, single, and no romantic hope in the future. Am I going to become an old spinster, or is it just me?"  
  
" A lot of women don't get married until later in life Kat, so don't worry. I just think you're suffering from the 'Almost 30' disease. I felt the exact same way when I hit 28. Now cheer up and let's get back to the party. You look amazing, and Aisha brought some of her guy friends from Chicago. I'm sure you'll catch one of their eyes. Please?"  
  
" You never felt the way I do right now. When you turned 28, you had Shawn and had just gotten a promotion! And as for Aisha's 'friends'; one of them has already hit on me and another asked if my hair color was real!"  
  
" Well, yeah, but still. I'm sure they're nice at heart. Now will you come inside?"  
  
" I'm not really in the mood for celebration right now. You better get in though. I bet Adam's looking for you." At the sound of her new husband's name, Tanya grinned.  
  
" You're probably right. He's so protective over m-"  
  
" Which you think is so cute." In one last attempt to get Kat inside, Tanya reminded her of her guests who wanted to greet her. With an exasperated sigh, Kat handed her friend her wine glass.  
  
" Very well, but first I think I'm going to use the restroom." As Kat snuck out of the room, memories of her past returned. What was so great about all this? She had once been a simple girl, running about the Outback and being alive, but she had left it all to see the world. So since when had the city changed her so?  
  
' If you want to be free again, then go. Be spontaneous.' Spontaneous... was it possible for her to be? Kat spotted her keys, and without thinking, grabbed them and shoved them into her pocket.  
  
'Drive...'  
  
Unable to control the urge to be uninhibited, she ran upstairs, packed a small duffel bag with clothes and other necessities, wrote a note of explanation, and slipped out to her white truck.  
  
' Please don't let them notice I'm gone until I'm a bit farther away,' she thought up to a higher power, before hitting the gas and driving off into the night sky.  
  
~*~  
  
" Kat, if you think hiding in the bathroom is going to get you out of this party, you are sadly... mistaken... Kat?" Where did she go? The balcony was empty, as was the bathroom and the front yard. She started to panic. What had happened to Kat? Where could she be? Her bedroom. Tanya raced as fast as her evening gown would allow and swung open the door, but instead of seeing her friend, she was met by a piece of pink stationary on the bed.  
  
" Dear Tanya, I know this sounds utterly unlike me, but I had to. I had to get away from it all. I'm going to away on a trip for the rest of the summer, but as for where, even I don't know. I have to go and find something, but I don't know what. Maybe love?" she read aloud as worry clouded her voice. Since when had Kat ever acted on her emotions rather than her head? But if this did turn out becoming a fairy tale for her best friend...  
  
" Hey, where's the birthday girl?" ask one of Kat's ballet friends.  
  
" Oh, she wasn't feeling well so she went to bed. Maybe she'll be down later," Tanya lied, before shutting the door.  
  
~*~  
  
" Is that all we have to load?" Tommy asked his best friend, as they put the last piece of lumber onto the moving van.  
  
" Yep. Now tomorrow, if you make good time, you should be in Barstow, and while you're gone, the guys and I'll start on the Miller's house." Both men sighed as they thought about what they had to accomplish in the next week, but there was a quiet pride there. Seven years ago, when both had been fresh out of college, they had decided to start a construction company out of nothing. Now, it had grown into the biggest corporation in Addlerville. But then again, that wasn't saying much. The town was just over 2,000 people, and everyone knew everyone.  
  
" I better be off. Take care of Ben and yourself bro, and I'll be back in about a week." Jason nodded and waved goodbye. It wasn't like this was the first time Tommy had left, but ever since Emily had died... well, things had become hard. As the big truck rumbled off into the distance, Jason was swept off by memories.  
  
~*~  
  
" Jason!" He waved from a ladder, as his seven-months-pregnant wife came toddling over. Hopping down, he accepted an umbrella from her.  
  
" Jason Lee Scott, I swear you're going to catch pneumonia out here!"  
  
" Same goes for you too Em. What are you doing here anyways? I thought you were speaking with the superintendant this morning?"  
  
" I did, and Jason, I've come to a conclusion." Emily had been battling with the idea of quitting her job to be with her children, or to keep working in hopes of a promotion.  
  
" Sweetheart, I know you think we need the money, but I'm doing just fine here. You can quit with no regrets if that's what you want."  
  
" I know, which is why I'm about to go turn in my resignation papers."  
  
" So you're going to leave??" She nodded and he kissed her softly.  
  
" Thank you." Rain began come down more heavily around the kissing couple.  
  
" I better go before the storm gets worse... You get warm, and tell Tom I said hi!" Jason watched her stroll away, a sickening feeling in the depth of his heart.  
  
" Emily, wait!" But she was already she was gone from his sight.  
  
~*~  
  
If only he had stopped her in time... the police said she'd probably been blinded by the storm, and hadn't even seen the truck that was ahead of her. She had been only 25, and had a baby growing inside. It had been a girl.  
  
A gust of wind woke him from his reverie, and he looked down at his watch.  
  
" Oh shit, I was supposed to be at the daycare an hour ago!"  
  
~*~  
  
" I'm really sorry Mrs. Malone, it won't happen again!" he apologized to his old preschool teacher as he took his son in his arms. This had been the third time in a month.  
  
" I just a bit shocked Jason. It was always Thomas who was forgetful, not you, and about your own son, no less. You know, maybe you're putting too much on yourself. I'm sure losing Emi-"  
  
" Thank you for staying and watching Benny, but we got to go. Bye!" He hated it when people would start pitying him because of Em. It had been three years for gosh sakes, and he had managed to get over it somehow.  
  
" Daddy? Are you sad at Miss Malone-y for talking about Mommy?" He looked down at the little four-year-old and smiled. Oh right. That's how he got over it.  
  
" No kiddo, I'm just thinking about stuff. Ready for some dinner?" With a fake growl, he grabbed his son and tossed him up into the air.  
  
~*~  
  
" Damn... I knew I should have checked the engine before I entered the desert," muttered Kat, as smoke and steam strained through hood. She was in the middle of nowhere. Swearing under her breath, she flipped on her cell phone. Dead.  
  
" Why do you curse me so!" she spoke to no one in particular, as she got out and prepared to walk to the closest town.  
  
" Oi, why don't you just push your car to the diner about a half a block from here?" Kat spun around at the voice.  
  
" Oh, you scared me!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Was this better? I hope so... Also, please note that my email has changed! Anything you've sent to me via hime13@cox.net since October 10 has not been read by me, so please send it again to kuroi_neko23@yahoo.com. Obrigada!~ Alli  
  
~ 


	2. Chapter 1: Sweet Child with Flaxen Hair

~  
  
She jumped in surprise, before spotting a lanky freckled boy on his bike.  
  
' Um, thank you?' She looked to the sky, before back at the boy.  
  
" Well... would you mind helping me? I'll pay you for your efforts." He nodded happily and between the two of them, managed to get the place.  
  
" Thank you, and here's five dollars." She reached into her pocket and handed him the money, which he grabbed and hurried off.  
  
' Gran's Diner... what an original name...' Kat thought to herself as she entered the eatery. Slowly she approached the counter and rang the little bell.  
  
" Hey hun, are you an out-of-towner? I don't recognize you." Asked a slightly plump woman with oversized fake eyelashes.  
  
" Uh yes Ms...," Kat looked at her nametag, "...Carol. My name's Katherine, and my car overheated. Is it possible I could borrow your phone?"  
  
" Sure sweetie, it's outside by the bathrooms, and here's the number of a garage in the next town. Addlerville is so small that if we need auto repairs, we just go there." She pulled out a piece of notebook paper. Kat thanked her and hurried out the side door, just as an old black jeep drove up.  
  
~*~  
  
Jason opened up the door and entered through the kitchen. Sure he could go through the side or the front door like all the others, but he liked instead to be behind the scenes with all the workers. It also made his son happy when he got to "help" Carol out behind the counter.  
  
" 'Evening Carol, how are you?" he asked as she came into the kitchen to get more forks.  
  
" Jason, don't mean to tell me it's eight o' clock already! I don't even have Benny's macaroni and cheese ready!"  
  
" Don't worry about it. Jim warmed him up a hot dog and the two are playing 'Candyland' in the storage room."  
  
" Oh. So he doesn't want my mac and cheese anymore?" Jason sighed jokingly and shook his head.  
  
" How is it that whenever I try and help, you always come up with a loophole?" Carol smiled a yellow teethed grin and batted her huge eyelashes.  
  
" That's just my way."  
  
" Yeah... I think I'm going to go home and take a shower. Do you mind watching Ben for m-"  
  
" I'd be offended if you didn't let me. Besides, it's a Friday, and only Jackie and Marge come in for the meatloaf tonight."  
  
" You know, we really need some life in this town. I mean it's bad enough that you know who's going to come into your diner on what days." With that, he kissed her cheek and went to say goodbye to his son.  
  
~*~  
  
About fifteen minutes later, after fighting with one of the mechanics, Kat entered the diner weary and frustrated. The mechanic had said that they wouldn't be able to tow her car until Monday, and that they were backed up, so it might not get fixed for a while. Groaning, she hopped up onto one of the stools and put her head in her hands.  
  
" Did you get a hold of the garage hun?" She glanced up and saw Carol holding a sleeping little blond boy.  
  
" Yes I did, thank you, but they said they wouldn't be able to get it until Monday."  
  
" That's too bad. I'd have my husband Jim look at it, or even my girlfriend's son Tommy, but Jim's bad with those types of things and Tommy's in Nevada."  
  
" Thank you for your concern, but I'll be fine."  
  
" Hey, I know just what would cheer you up. Could you hold Ben for me?" Kat nodded and took the resting child into her arms. He was so soft and sweet smelling, and she could do nothing but stroke his flaxen hair.  
  
" He's cute, huh?"  
  
" That doesn't even begin to describe him... what's his name?"  
  
" Benjamin Thomas, but Ben is what everyone in town calls him."  
  
" Everyone??"  
  
" Well here in Addlerville, everyone knows everyone. Ah, here you go. Coffee with cinnamon and whipped cream and loads of calories. I love to drink this when I'm down." Kat smiled in thanks and carefully adjusted Ben in her lap so she could sip her drink. It was hot and rich, and just what she needed to calm her angry spirit. This definitely wasn't how she had planned to start her impromptu road trip, but still... this split second of contentment was worth it.  
  
~*~  
  
" I'm sorry I'm so late Care! I was going to come straight back here, but I got a phone call and it lasted longer than I thought."  
  
" I should say! Benny's sitting in one of the booths coloring. While you're out there, can you switch the open sign?" Jason nodded and walked into the big room. Smiling as he saw a hint of blond, he walked over. But instead of seeing his little offspring, he was met by a sleeping woman, her face just covered by her light hair. She was gorgeous. Of course he took her untidy hair and slight drool into consideration, but still. She even reminded him a bit of Emily... He knelt down and, despite his own wishes, pushed the strands away from her face.  
  
A proper nose, full pink lips, feathery eyelashes, and high cheekbones met his eyes, so different yet oddly the same as his wife. Emily had always said he had a thing for blondes, and if his instant attraction towards this woman was any idea, she was right.  
  
" Hi Daddy!" He looked over his shoulder and saw Ben walk up to him, his coloring book dragging on the ground. The beauty stirred.  
  
" Shh Benny, right now we have to keep quie-"  
  
" Is that Mommy?" His innocent question made Jason's heart hurt. How he wished his son knew what his mom really looked like, but this woman did have similarities.  
  
" No, that's Carol's friend, now c'mon." grabbing his son's hand and pulling him out of the room, he looked questioningly at his older friend.  
  
" Hey Carol, who's that sleeping in the booth?"  
  
" I think she said her name was Katie, or Kathy, or something. Anyways, from her accent she's Australian like that Crocodile Hunter guy, and she's stuck here in town until Monday. Her car broke down."  
  
" That's too bad."  
  
" Yeah. She came in here about two hours ago and called a tow truck. Didn't I tell you about her?" When Jason shook his head, the older woman began to ponder.  
  
" Maybe it was Jimmy I told."  
  
~*~  
  
Very slowly, Kat woke up to her arm being shaken.  
  
" Wake up!" It was the little boy she had held a while ago, Ben was it?  
  
" Hello there. Were you told to come get me up?"  
  
" You look a lot like Mommy." Said Ben, ignoring Kat's question.  
  
" I do? Was your mum's hair blond before she dy- I mean, turned red?" Was that a compliment to be compared with Carol? I mean, she was probably pretty in her time, but now...  
  
" Mommy's hair was always blond. Daddy said so."  
  
" Jim said that?"  
  
" What? Jimmy's not his father," Carol said laughing, as she brought Kat a tray with muffins and juice. Ben, spotting someone moving in the back, quickly left so the grownups could talk.  
  
" He's not? But, but aren't you his mum?"  
  
" No, no. Jimmy and I have never been blessed with children. Ben here is Jason Scott's son."  
  
" Jason Scott? Is he a relative?" With that, Carol burst into giggles, her eyelashes batting up and down.  
  
" No sweetie, I not related to dear Jason. As you'll see if you stay in this tiny town, we're all close to everyone, but I'm especially close to him. His momma and I were close friends since before the boy was born, and after she died I took it upon myself to help the Scotts out."  
  
" Oh, I see. And Jason's wife? What is she like?" Kat regretted asking as a dark shadow crossed Carol's face.  
  
" Emily... she was killed in a car accident about 3 years ago. The entire town was struck in grief. Her death was the first of its kind in our town since the '80's, and it put such a hole in our hearts. And Jason, well, the poor dear was all alone with Benny. Of course the community helped, but what can you do..."  
  
~*~  
  
Jason listened sadly from behind the kitchen door as Carol depicted the town in mourning after her death. To hear this was strangely interesting, as Carol had never told him her perspective. It had been a very dark month after Em's death, only to be brightened by Ben's first birthday.  
  
" Hi Daddy!" Oh he loved his son, but sometimes Ben needed to be quieter!  
  
" Is there someone back there?" he heard the blonde say to Carol in her accent, as both peered into the darkness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Ah, soon Jason and Kat will meet... I hope to have the next chapter up soon, so watch for it!  
  
Zee: What second part? Glad you liked anyway.  
  
Cobalt-blue: Thanks for reviewing! I look forward to seeing where I take this too. By the way, the epilogue for 'Forever Blue' was pretty ambiguous!  
  
Dagmar: Thanks!  
  
~ 


End file.
